


Lucci x Reader

by Bamse



Series: One Piece x Reader Oneshots [8]
Category: One Piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 16:37:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17186561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bamse/pseuds/Bamse





	Lucci x Reader

This one was requested by Pyro_Ninja, thanks! Sorry if he's a little OOC and it's too short, but I hope you enjoy!

——————

You used to live in Water 7- a friendly island on water, home to many skilled shipwrights and other regular civilians. Within the island, you often hung out at Blueno's Bar with your friends after work.

Eventually, you started noticing others who also were regulars there, most notably the shipwrights from Dock 1- Kaku, Paulie, Lulu, Tilestone, and Lucci.

At times your groups interacted, chatting about whatever came to mind. A lot of the times, you talked to Lucci. Well, his pigeon that spoke for him..

Initially, that's how you two started talking; you were curious of why he always had the white pigeon. Small chats eventually turned into him once inviting you to his house to talk. There, he would talk himself. The first time you heard his voice you were shocked- you thought it would be obnoxious and high pitched, but instead it was soothing and low.

The first time he asked you out, you went to a nice cafe, then walked around Water 7 for a while. Eventually, he brought you back to your apartment and the two of you said your goodbyes.

From there on, you two were a couple. He'd always been rather reserved and secretive, but you were someone Lucci just shut himself off from.

Two years later, however, he up and left without a word during an Aqua Laguna during the uproar of the Straw Hats. A year later, you decided to leave. You bought a ship and sailed off into the vast sea until coming across a large ship of gold, the size of an island.

When you entered, gold dust fell, coating the whole ship and you with a sparkly gold. When you got to the inside, it was basically an island- shopping districts, hotels, living districts, and mostly gambling and games one would easily lose their money to.

Looking to strike it big, you found yourself on a lucky streak, winning over 500 million beri. That was until a woman came up, congratulating you. She took a glove off and patted your shoulder, complimenting you on your luck. She brought you into a VIP room, where you took a huge gamble- which you lost, leaving you in tremendous debt which you had to work off.

And here you are, in the island of gold, trapped in such a glamourous place, yet so unhappy. You took care of some children who were working off their ancestors debt. They often lightened your mood.

You just finished your work for the day, and you, along with many others, sit in a stadium, watching a familiar game play out. That was, until a plot twist happened. Turns out the pirate crew- a familiar one at that- the Straw Hats had been playing Tesoro back.

A wave of liquid gold then shoots out towards the crowd, and you run away, escaping the stadium out into the streets, where the fight is soon brought. Despite all odds, Tesoro ultimately lost, him and his executives being brought down.

Though, after all the destruction seems to be over, a large, ticking clock appears.

"Get away!"  
"Get out, there are Marines out there, surely they'll save us!"

"No! It's blocked by their attacks!"

Yells ring out as panic and risk increases.

Unsure of what was happening, you frantically looked around. You notice a changed, yet recognisable, figure. Franky. He had some shotgun that resisted the attacks, giving the escapees a chance to board ships and escape.

You were among those people, getting on a random ship. While pirate crews stuck together, sailing out away from the Marines, you're ship had gone towards the direction, seeking protection.

Among one of the ships, you made eye contact with a familiar looking male making orders. You shook it off, marking it as some coincidence.

According to the people you were accompanied by, the Marines had allowed a few people at a time to come aboard their ship and eat enough, as there was an island close enough to travel to.

When finally it was your turn, someone snatched you away from the group, leading you down halls and into a bedroom, door closed and locked behind you.

"Hey, who are you and what're you doing, you-"

You're cut off by a pair of lips on yours, kissing you briefly before arms bring you into a hug.

"Lucci?" you whisper.

"(Y/N), I'm sorry for leaving without telling you."

"It's fine, but you're in for a lot of explaining," you say,

"I know," the hug is broken, "I will, but not now, another time. I promise I'll tell you everything if you promise me you won't leave me because of it."

Your eyes widen at the request, but you agree nonetheless.

"For now, stay here. It's my room, no one will come in. If anyone knocks, don't reply."

"Alright, but where are you going?"

"Work. I'll explain everything later."

He nears the door.

"Lucci?" He responds with a soft hum. "I love you," you squeak out.

He smiles genuinely. "I love you too."


End file.
